Takaramono
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Dari tahun ke tahun, hubungan persaudaraan antara Doremi & Pop semakin erat, dan hari ini, Doremi ingin membuat kejutan spesial sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Pop. Dibantu oleh para ojamajo lainnya, mereka bekerjasama membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Pop.


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Kali ini, saya bikin fic tentang ulang tahun Pop (intinya, saya mau bikin versi POV dari video endingnya Motto Ojamajo Doremi, ketahuan jelas kan dari judulnya ^^). Disini, saya pake POV-nya Doremi, biar kerasa hubungan persaudaraannya. Saya juga masukin fic ini di challenge saya sendiri di Infantrum, [FFC] A Fic from the OST Video / Song.

Summary: Dari tahun ke tahun, hubungan persaudaraan antara Doremi & Pop semakin erat, dan hari ini, Doremi ingin membuat kejutan spesial sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Pop. Dibantu oleh para ojamajo lainnya, mereka bekerjasama membuat kue ulang tahun yang spesial untuk Pop.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Takaramono**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's POV<strong>

'_Hari ini... tanggal 9 September...' _pikirku saat aku sedang berada di _Sweet House Maho-dou _hari ini, _'Kalau tidak salah, di tanggal yang sama seperti hari ini, tujuh tahun yang lalu... ah ya. Hari itu adalah hari dimana Poppu lahir. Hari dimana aku menjadi seorang kakak...'_

"Doremi-chan."

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, dan ia adalah Hazuki.

"Eh, Hazuki-chan," sahutku, "Kenapa kamu memanggilku?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bicara saja," ujar Hazuki sambil menghampiriku ke meja kasir, "Kamu lagi nggak ada kerjaan kan?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," kataku sambil menghela nafas, "Apa yang bisa dilakukan seseorang dibalik meja kasir kalau tidak ada satupun pelanggan yang datang jam segini?"

Hazuki tertawa, "Kamu benar juga sih, Doremi-chan."

"Yah, begitulah..." aku tertawa kecil, "Memangnya, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Tadi kulihat, kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?" tanya Hazuki, "Ada apa?"

"Hazuki-chan, hari ini... hari ulang tahun Poppu."

"Benarkah?" Hazuki sedikit terkejut, "Kenapa kalian nggak pernah bilang? Aku dan yang lain hanya tahu tentang hari ulang tahunmu saja."

"Itu karena Poppu jarang kesini," jawabku, "Kami jadi nggak punya kesempatan untuk memberitahu kalian."

"Jadi?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa... ingin membalas hadiah kejutan yang ia berikan padaku di pesta kejutan kalian hampir dua bulan yang lalu..."

"Maksudnya, di pesta ulang tahunmu?"

Aku mengangguk, "Walaupun itu hanya kartu ucapan sederhana yang ia gambar sendiri, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa... terharu..."

"Tapi, waktu itu kamu juga terharu menerima kue ulang tahun spesial buatan kami kan?" sahut Aiko yang kemudian menghampiri aku dan Hazuki di meja kasir, bersama Onpu dan Momoko.

"Iya, itu juga membuatku terharu," kataku, agak ketus, "Tapi lain kali, jangan membuat kue sambil membicarakan orang ya? Aku agak kesal waktu memergoki kalian ada disini dan membicarakan tentang kekuranganku. Harusnya kalian langsung membicarakannya padaku."

"Eh? Doremi-chan waktu itu sempat ke Maho-dou?" tanya Momoko kaget, "Waktu itu kan Majorika bilang kalau kita libur."

"Iya, tapi banyak kejadian yang akhirnya bikin aku pengen ke Maho-dou."

"Jangan bilang kalau itu maksudnya, kamu bosan ditinggal sendirian di rumah, terus kamu jalan-jalan tapi akhirnya kamu kehausan. Waktu kamu mau beli minum, uangmu kurang, jadi kamu mau bikin _mugicha* _deh disini," tebak Onpu.

"D-dari mana kamu tahu, Onpu-chan?" tanyaku heran.

"Doremi-chan, kamu ini tipe orang yang gampang ditebak," jawab Onpu sambil tersenyum, "Waktu itu kan masih musim panas, dan semua orang tahu kalau dimusim panas kemarin, kamu nggak henti-hentinya minum _mugicha _disini."

Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

Aku menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Kamu benar, tapi sebenarnya... kamu nggak sepenuhnya benar sih. Waktu itu aku juga sempat ketemu sama..."

"Tamaki dan yang lainnya di jalan kan?" potong Aiko, "Habis mereka ketemu kamu kan, sebenarnya mereka mau kesini, tapi karena ada kamu, mereka jadi muter-muter di pusat perbelanjaan dulu deh."

"Bukan hanya itu. Di dekat lapangan..."

"Ada Kotake-kun lagi main bola kan?" kali ini, Momoko yang memotong apa yang kukatakan.

"Ya ampun. Semudah itukah aku ditebak oleh kalian?" aku menunduk. Mereka hanya tertawa melihatku.

"Kamu kan sahabat kami, Doremi-chan. Kami jadi tahu semua yang kaupikirkan," ujar Hazuki.

"Baik, kembali lagi ke topik," kataku, "Minna, menurut kalian, hadiah apa yang pantas kuberikan untuk Poppu?"

"Jangan kamu aja dong, yang kasih hadiahnya. Poppu-chan kan _imouto _kita juga," sahut Aiko.

"Terserahlah," aku menghela nafas, "Apa yang bisa kita berikan untuknya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kue seperti yang kami buat di ulang tahunmu?" seru Momoko, memberi saran, "Tapi tentu saja, ukurannya lebih kecil sedikit. Kita nggak mungkin sempat ngundang teman-temannya Poppu-chan sekarang."

"Ide bagus, Momo-chan!" seruku, "Yosh, ayo kita bikin kuenya sekarang!"

"Oi!" seru yang lain.

Kami lalu bergegas ke dapur lalu menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat kue itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Doremi-chan, sekarang Poppu-chan ada dimana?" tanya Hazuki.

"Katanya, dia ada tugas kelompok. Hari ini mau dikerjakan di rumah Misaki-kun," kataku menjelaskan, "Apa aku jemput dia aja sekarang?"

"Sebaiknya jangan kamu yang jemput." Aiko menggeleng, "Kamu juga mau ikut terlibat dalam pembuatan kue ulang tahunnya Poppu-chan kan?"

"Biar aku saja yang menjemputnya," seru Majorika sambil melayang mendekati pintu depan Maho-dou, "Kalian buat saja kue itu."

"Majorika?" tanyaku, "Bukannya akan sangat beresiko kalau kau..."

"Daijoubu ja. Aku akan menghampiri Poppu saat ia tidak bersama teman-temannya," potong Majorika, "Kau tenang saja, Doremi."

"Baiklah," sahutku.

Majorika lalu bergegas keluar Maho-dou, sementara aku dan yang lain mencampur semua bahan adonan kue tersebut.

Setelah adonan itu kami tuang kedalam sebuah loyang berukuran sedang, kami lalu memasukannya ke dalam oven. Momoko bilang, kami harus menunggu selama beberapa menit sampai kue itu matang dan siap untuk dihias.

Sementara menunggu kue itu matang, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela, membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat Pop datang nanti, lalu menerima kue ulang tahun buatan kami.

'_Poppu pasti akan senang sekali,' _pikirku sambil menatap keluar jendela, _'Dia akan senang menerima kue itu. Kue ulang tahun buatan para onee-channya.'_

Aku tersenyum. Teman-temanku memang sudah menganggap Pop seperti adik mereka sendiri. Kami jadi seperti keluarga besar saja.

Aku terus memikirkan Pop, sampai pada akhirnya Hazuki memanggilku lagi, "Doremi-chan, kuenya sudah matang."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, "Sudah dikeluarkan dari oven belum?"

"Baru saja mau kami keluarkan, tapi kami maunya, kita keluarkan kue itu sama-sama," jawabnya, "Ayo."

Kami lalu bergegas memasuki dapur, menghampiri yang lainnya, yang sudah berdiri disekitar oven.

Aku lalu membuka oven itu.

Kami sangat senang mendapati kue itu matang dengan baik. Tidak ada satu bagian pun yang terlihat gosong atau kurang matang.

Hazuki dan Aiko lalu mengolesi kue itu dengan krim, sampai seluruh bagiannya tertutup oleh krim tersebut. Onpu dan Momoko kemudian melakukan tahap selanjutnya: memberikan _whipped cream _di bagian atas kue itu.

Aku mau saja melakukan semua hal itu, tapi aku takut kalau krim yang kutambah nanti malah terlalu banyak dan akhirnya malah membuat kue itu jadi kacau.

Kali ini, giliranku membuat tulisan diatas kue itu dengan menggunakan krim coklat dan menaruh beberapa buah _Strawberry _diatas kue itu. Aku menaruhnya dengan hati-hati, sampai akhirnya kue itu siap untuk diberikan ke Pop, lalu kami bersorak gembira.

Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko yang sudah menyiapkan _confetti _lalu melihat keluar jendela, memastikan kalau Majorika dan Pop sudah datang atau belum.

"Ah, mereka sudah datang," seru Hazuki, "Minna, bersiap-siap di depan pintu."

Aku dan yang lain mengangguk, lalu kami mengambil posisi masing-masing. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko berdiri lebih dekat ke pintu, sementara aku mengambil posisi agak ke dalam, membelakangi pintu sambil memegang kue yang tadi kami buat.

Saat Pop membuka pintu, yang lain menebarkan _confetti _kearahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, aku berbalik lalu menyodorkan kue itu padanya.

Pop menatap lekat-lekat apa yang kutulis diatas kue itu:

**Poppu, otanjoubi omedeto!**

Pop yang merasa senang lalu melompat kearahku, dan aku menyambutnya dengan hati-hati, takut kalau kue yang kupegang nanti malah jatuh.

Kami lalu menghabiskan malam itu dengan berpesta.

'_Poppu, anta wa atashi no takaramono...'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai juga. *sigh* Sekarang, saya mau menjelaskan kata-kata yang diberi tanda *. *Cuma satu kata aja sih :P*<p>

*Mugicha: di subtitle dari Doremi-fansubs, diartikan sebagai _barley tea _atau teh barley. Di Motto Ojamajo Doremi, terlihat bahwa Doremi suka meminum ini di Maho-dou saat musim panas tiba.

Disini, saya juga selipin sedikit tentang Motto Ojamajo Doremi episode 25. Disana, Pop memberikan selembar kartu ucapan sederhana yang ia buat sendiri (penjelasan yang lain tentang episode itu juga tercantum diatas). Saya mau kejutan untuk Pop ini bisa dibilang adalah kejutan balasan untuk Pop dari Doremi atas kejutan yang ia dapatkan di Motto Ojamajo Doremi episode 25.

Mau promosi sebentar, kalau bentar lagi akan ada event yang spesial dan spektakuler (lebai) untuk semua karya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia juga para authornya. Apalagi kalau bukan **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011**! Ikut berpartisipasi ya?

Sekian dulu dari saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya?


End file.
